Planes of Oblivion
is used to depict Oblivion Gates and the realm of Oblivion as a whole.]] The Planes of Oblivion, home of the Daedric Princes, are areas of Oblivion that are generally dark, depressing and chaotic in nature. Oblivion is an extension of the Void and is considered the dualistic inverse of Aetherius, the utopian afterlife. The MonomythThe Light and the Dark There are sixteen planes in total with each Daedric Prince presiding over one.On Oblivion However, it should be noted that the "planes" of Oblivion are actually just different places in one larger plane. Although most are extremely dangerous and pretty much inhospitable to mortals, they differ in shape and size according to the ruling Prince. For example, the Plane of Oblivion that is encountered by the player in is the domain of Mehrunes Dagon, the Daedric Prince of destruction. In the expansion, the player is allowed access to Sheogorath's Plane of Oblivion known as the Shivering Isles. Some Planes of Oblivion are encountered during quests, such as the quest for the shrine of Peryite. Accessing Oblivion Oblivion Gates in Cyrodiil during the Oblivion Crisis. Gates open sporadically when the veil between Oblivion and Mundus thins, and are only closed once their Sigil Stone is removed.]] The only way to reach Oblivion from Nirn is through Oblivion Gates that are scattered throughout the game world. The chances for an Oblivion gate to spawn is mostly determined by what point in the main storyline you have reached. For example, there is a 0% chance for an Oblivion gate to spawn in front of Bruma at the very beginning of the game, but a 100% chance for it to spawn during the quest Bruma Gate.Events of However, there are some individuals who have the technology and arcane ability to construct a gate to Oblivion. Valerica, a vampire of the Volkihar Clan was able to construct a portal to the Soul Cairn in her study. She was able to power and sustain the portal using soul gem shards, finely ground bone meal and purified void salts, and even a sample of her own blood. Valerica's Journal Closing a gate In order to close an Oblivion gate the Hero of Kvatch must first enter it into the Plane of Oblivion. There, a Sigil Stone must be removed from the Sigilum Sanguis (a room which is always at the topmost part of the largest tower in that particular area). Afterwards, the Hero and their companions are safely teleported back to Tamriel. Rituals As outlined by the glyphs within Mysterium Xarxes, men and mer can enter Oblivion with the aid of a Daedric Artifact and the blood of an Aedric entity.Mysterium Xarxes During the Oblivion Crisis, the last Septim emperor Martin Septim used his knowledge of Daedric occultism to perform the ritual with Azura's Star and the blood of Tiber Septim left on his breastplate. Oblivion's main quest, "Blood of the Daedra" Meditation According to the transcripts of Morian Zenas's apprentice, Seif-ij Hidja, the conjurer was able to enter a deep trance-like meditative state where he could mentally travel through the Planes of Oblivion, without his physical body entering the realms.The Doors of Oblivion The text also describes that the Psijic Order and the Dwemer developed powerful telepathic magic that allowed them to communicate with beings in Oblivion, as well as astral project there. Specifically, the Psijics knew of a place called the The Dreaming Cave, where travel into Oblivion was made possible, without an Oblivion Gate. Iachesis, Sotha Sil, Nematigh, Morain Zenas himself, and many, many others traversed the veil and entered the realms in The Dreaming Cave. Planes *Azura - MoonshadowThe Book of Daedra *Boethiah - Attribution's ShareImperial Census of Daedra Lords *Clavicus Vile - Clavicus Vile's Realm *Hermaeus Mora - Apocrypha *Hircine - Hunting Grounds *Koagorath - Darkness Hell *Malacath - Ashpit *Mehrunes Dagon - Deadlands *Mephala - Spiral Skein *Meridia - Colored Rooms *Molag Bal - Coldharbour *Namira - Scuttling VoidImperial Census of Daedra Lords *Nocturnal - Evergloam *Peryite - The Pits *Sanguine - Sanguine's Realms *Sheogorath - Shivering Isles *Vaermina - Quagmire Other locations in Oblivion *Gaiar Alata or Mankar Camoran's "Paradise". Although Mankar Camoran is not a Daedric Lord he created Gaiar Alata or "Paradise" by using the Mysterium Xarxes given to him by Mehrunes Dagon. *Soul Cairn - Ideal Masters See also *Aetherius *Mantellan Crux